Inferior Complex
by nambnb
Summary: Answering a prompt again, this time Barnaby has to struggle with a too small cock. Warning of vulgar language and not much of a story at all.


The difference in seize between state of rest and erected state of a penis was supposed to be twice to four-times its length and up to three times its diameter - or so Barnaby Brooks Jr. had read somewhere. Well, he was sure that your average guy could pull off this kind of stunt, but he pretty much doubted he could do so himself. Even if he were to achieve that goal, he didn't believe the result to be anything to brag about. As much as he boosted his ego with his good looks, a big apartment and an expensive car, nothing of that could compensate anything as soon as his look fell below his waistline.

A nervous twitch ran down his mouth as he inspected his member between his hands and all his thoughts concentrated around one word: small. Too small. Way too small for a popular guy like him. Hell it was too small for him to be even considered a 'guy' in the first place - at least from Barnaby's self-hate centered point of view. He purposely stood in one of the stalls of the gents' toilet of Apollon Media so nobody could accidently see his misery even though he only had to take a piss. The rumbling of water as he pulled the chain drowned out the grumble that accompanied zipping his pants and stashing that unsightly appendage away.

Of course his partner had to greet him with a grinning "Upset stomach again, Bunny?" as he left the stall. Kotetsu of all people had to use the urinal right now. His sour mood only got worse and he waved a hand signaling 'Don't talk to me now' at his partner, since he had no nerves to manage a fake smile now of all times. But as he went to the sinks to wash his hands he couldn't stop himself from stealing a look at the other man's manhood. He didn't see much but what he saw made him swallow hard. Maybe he was just average, but if this was the unerected state how would it even look if he was up?

NO! None of these thoughts now! He reached for the soap dispenser and pressed down on it frantically resulting in an overly generous amout of soap on his hands. Cursing under his breath he began washing his fingers all the more furiously.

Why did he have to have erotic thoughts towards his partner in the first place? He hadn't been intimate with anyone in his whole life yet, thanks to that doubt of not being able to compete with others, of not being enough for his lover in bed. Normally he would brush thoughts about his sex life away and it didn't overcome him at work of all places. But now he had fallen for the older man and since he had recognized the need to be by Kotetsu's side, thoughts about having sex with him just swept through his brain all the time. As if he was a sex-deprived, dick-driven idiot!

He yanked at the textile of the towel dispenser so hard it ripped, leaving him with a piece which end sadly sank down to his feet and laid there motionlessly.

Whom was he kidding?

He WAS a frickin' sex-deprived dick-driven idiot after all!

He sighed heavily, looking down to the torn off piece of textile in his hands.

He already had achieved to get into that kind of relationship with Kotetsu that could be called dating, so the other man had to be interested in him beyond having a good time together. They had started kissing lately, deep kissing, and petting and all that foreplay that would eventually lead to sex somehow (with most of their clothes still on, though). But Barnaby had always backed out at the last second with some kind of made-up excuse. Kotetsu had always told him he would understand if Barnaby was not ready to take the next step yet and always ended it with "Maybe next time.". But not being ready was not the problem at all! He was more than ready! He was so needy that it became hard to sleep lately, always thinking about where his partner had touched him, about the warmth of his hands and the sweetness of his kisses and...

But Barnaby was scared. He had avoided to be seen with his pants down at the toilet. He had avoided taking showers after their hero work at the same time Kotetsu did. And while wearing their tight undergarments he made sure to insert some padding that would give him something he would think to be a 'natural look' down there. He had tried everything he could think of not to look 'weird'. But nothing could help you when you were stripped down to nothing but your skin so the other could touch you. And he craved that touch with every fibre of his body.

But what would happen if Kotetsu managed to get a look on his 'problem'? Would he laugh? Would he deny him any kind of touch or end their relationship all together? He didn't want to loose him. Everything but that. But at the same time he feared what might happen if Kotetsu's patience ran out one day. Wouldn't he loose interest in him then, too?

It was frustrating either way he looked at the sitation.

A hand placed on top of his own suddenly brought him back to reality. Gentle amber eyes looked at him and a smile threatened to melt Barnaby's heart on the spot.

"What's up with you lately, Bunny? You seem way more irritated than usually. Did I rub you the wrong way or anything?"

Kotetsu had taken his partner's hand in his own and Barnaby just kept staring at it in lack of the right words to say.

The older man misunderstood. "Hey, I washed my hands, okay? I was right next to you, didn't you notice me, Bunny?"

"Ah, no, that's... that's not it." He averted his gaze, still lost on words that wouldn't just be shouted at his face since Barnaby knew that he really cared. He swallowed hard before finally looking his partner in the eye again. "Kotetsu-san, do you... want to have sex with me?"

"Eh?" Apparently, he had caught the other completely off guard. "What's this about, Bunny? Of course I do, but... you know, you never really get into the mood or something. So I thought you didn't want to do it."

"I do!" The statement had left his throat faster than his thoughts could follow, leaving him with a deep blush and the lack of words again. "I do. It's just that... you know, I..." How the hell was he supposed to say this? It was so fucking embarrassing that the blush on his face crawled up to his ears. "I haven't done it with anyone before, so... maybe... I won't be enough for you." A half-truth, great, but better than nothing. As he dared to look in his partner's eyes again, he was surprised to realize that the warmth of the look he was bestowed with hadn't changed at all. If anything, Kotetsu's features looked more relaxed and reassuring now. A gentle hand dived through his blonde locks and caressed his head.

"So that's it? You are afraid you won't perform well in bed? Oh Bunny, that's so cute." He snickered and placed a kiss on Barnaby's forehad. "As if I wouldn't love you anymore if our first time didn't go perfectly." He ruffled his hair. "Hardly anything is perfect on the first try. That would be completely normal, you know?"

Normal.

Barnaby flinched and his hands balled into fists in tension.

He stared to the side.

"So... what... if I am not 'normal'?"

"Eh?" Kotetsu obviously had thought the problem was solved already.

Barnaby glared at him. "What if you find me disgusting as soon as I am naked infront of you?"

After blinking twice, Kotetsu put his hands on Barnaby's shoulder soothingly.

"Bunny, I am pretty sure I know how you look underneath your clothes, you see? Remember that swimming suit shooting? I was there, I cannot remember having seen anything that would 'disgust' me then and I can hardly think you could have hidden much with that speedo as your only accessory at that time."

Right, the only thing hidden back then (in padding) was his dick - which was the problem. Didn't that dawn on Kotetsu's mind by the time now? Did he really have to SPELL it out loud so he could understand? He bit his lip. He didn't want to. He racked his brains, but all he could come up with was the conclusion that it was too late to back out already. So he really had to say it? Admit his misery by words infront of his partner? The humilation was going to kill him.

A hot tongue on his neck jolted him out of his thoughts. Kotetsu was licking on him, up and down his throat, tracing the line of his jaw and biting his earlobe playfully. Barnaby felt the heat spreading down his face again.

"Kotetsu-san, what are you doing?" He tried to push him away, but only half-heartedly.

"I decided I needed to find out the 'weird' things about Bunny-chan, too." He murmured into Barnaby's ear before nipping on his auricle.

Stiffling a groan, he ranted: "We are still at the men's bathroom, you idiot!"

"You have the choice between one of the stalls or our changing room then." His hands had begun to explore Barnaby's body, one tracing the curve of his hip bone while the other was shoved between his legs. Barnaby jumped away from him, hitting his head on the towel dispenser as there was clearly not enough room. Glaring at the stupid plastic box while rubbing his head, he answered without thinking.

"The changing room then."

Before the whole extent of his statement dawned on him, he was dragged out of the men's toilet and down the internal staircase leading to their changing room without being seen by others. Kotetsu ushered him through the door and clicked the door shut behind them, locking it for undisturbed privacy.

Bad choice.

His brain had finally arrived at this conclusion as he found himself caught in a room with benches, a dressing and a dining table at one end, and lockers and showers at the other end.

Kotetsu entrapped him with his arms against the long stretched wall coat rack and seemed to feel the need to explain all possible choices for Barnaby.

"Table, bench or the showers, Bunny? Which shall it be?"

The young man tried to weigh up the decision while he wondered whether his libido had left him by now. Turned out that wasn't the case when Kotetsu's fingers started to slide up his thighs and ass again. One hand slipped below his shirt from behind, runnig up his bare back, the other cupped his groin again. And suddenly the tension was back.

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Oh come on, Bunny, you said you want it, right? Whatever it is you're trying to hide from me can't be this bad. And even if it is, I promise I won't run away from you because of that, okay?"

The unnerved look on the older man's face frightened the blonde. Maybe this was the point where the other lost his patience. Perhaps it was better to get it over with finally, however the outcome might be. As he looked down to gather his wits again he recognised a prominent tent in the other's pants.

Oh.

So he was hard already.

But he hadn't even touched Kotetsu yet. Maybe the patience the other had shown him before was just put on. He clearly wanted him, wanted him to the point that just tasting his skin and feeling him up a little could turn him on that much. Barnaby's confidence returned and he stroked over the material of the other's pants around his erection, drawing a groan from the older man.

Kotetsu started to bite his neck teasingly, while Barnaby replaced his hand massaging his partner's cock with his thigh and began fumbling with the buttons of his vest. Kotetsu interrupted him by shoving the blonde's jacket down and impatiently pulled his own vest over his head, starting to loosen his tie next. Flinging it to the floor, he caught Barnaby by the hair and drew him into a kiss that was all tongues and hitched breath. Parting with a thread of drool between them, amber eyes fixated mint green ones as Kotetsu started to unbutton his own shirt now. Barnaby could only stare and mindlessly pulled his black t-shirt over his head, letting it join the other clothes on the floor. As soon as the older man's shirt was unbuttoned enough to show his tanned skin, Barnaby's hands explored the toned chest muscles. Kotetsu had seemed to acquire a liking for his partner's collarbone and licked and nibbled on it while simultaneously starting to circle and pinch the blonde's nipples. Barnaby moaned as the heat from his head started to engulf his whole body. He eagerly continued to unbutton Kotetsu's green dress shirt and then keenly kneaded his showing abs.

Pale hands moved lower after that, opened Kotetsu's belt and unzipped his pants next. He finally freed his erection from its confinements, namely his violet heart patterned boxers, followed by a sharp hiss from his partner.

So this was how it was supposed to looke like? A fully erected penis in all its glory. Barnaby swallowed hard as his hands explored the hard length. It wasn't the first time he touched a boner of course, he was capable of getting one himself, even though he didn't like to touch it at all. He wondered what it would feel like to have Kotetsu inside of him as his fingers traced up the underside of his cock, circling around the sensitive glans as he went, earning himself a grunt from the older man.

Suddenly, Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby's curious hands and huffed a low "Enough or I'll come, Bunny."

Before he knew what happened, Barnaby was lifted on top of the dining table next to them with Kotetsu getting on one knee to fumble with the zipper of Barnaby's cargo pants. It was barely noticeable, but Barnaby had a hard one himself. Still in a daze from too many new sensory impressions flooding his brain, he only looked as his zipper was pulled down and Kotetsu's fingers tugged pryingly at the waistband of his briefs. Barnaby only reacted at the last second by crossing his hands infront of his lower regions and pressed his thighs together.

"No! Don't look!"

Kotetsu rose an eyebrow at the panic in Barnaby's face, sighed and decisively shoved the blonde's thighs apart again, brushing his hands away in the process. Then he gave himself a good hard look into the inside of Barnaby's underpants, while the blonde broke out in cold sweat. Letting the waistband flick back in place with an unfazed facial expression, Kotetsu looked Barnaby in the eye again with a pouting look.

"There was not alligator in your pants, Bunny."

"Huh?" The blonde was baffled.

"What am I supposed not to look at, hm?" He tilted his head questioningly. "I couldn't spot any kind of unsightly birthmark or scar or limbs that shouldn't grow where they belong. So what didn't you want me to see, Bunny?"

The blonde sat up slightly, supporting himself on his elbows.  
"It... It's my dick."

"What about it?"

"It's too small!" He bit his lip and clenched his fists.

"Too small?" Kotetsu's hand dove into Barnaby's briefs again and got hold his dick to massage it. "Too small for what? It fits into my hand perfectly, don't you think? Actually, I think it's cute just the way it is, Bunny."

"C-c-CUTE?" He chouldn't believe that guy.

Kotetsu's thumb circling his short shaft made him wince and a shiver ran down his back.

"How is a man's cock supposed to look 'cute'? Don't you find it ugly at all?"

"No, why?"

The honesty of his companion was like a slap in his face.

What exactly had he worrid himself over until now?

He cold only stare down at him slack-jawed.

Kotetsu reached out with his other hand to cup Barnaby's face and smiled.

"Bunny, I like you, all of you, that doesn't stop with your cock, be it big or small. It belongs to your body and I doubt it's less capable of fulfilling its duty than any other man's dick is."

"Are you sure about that?" The blonde didn't trust that feeling of relief that overwhelmed him just yet.

"Shall we test it out, Bunny?" Kotetsu's eyes showed a challenging sparkle as he pulled down Barnaby's pants and underpants with a determinded jerk on his clothes. "Well, I'm all for it." Not awaiting an answer, he lowerd his head to Barnaby's cock and took it into his mouth in one go. The blonde groaned as he felt the other man's tongue slide around his dick, sucking and swallowing around it like he had never done anything else.

Why was he so good at this?  
How many guys before him might have enjoyed this treatment?

Barnaby shoved away those thoughts of flimsy jealousy to better get into the feeling of what was done to him now.

It felt good, so good, being sucked and caressed with a hot tongue down there. He jolted up as he felt Kotetsu's fingertips beginning to fondle his balls as well. He grabbed Kotetsu's hair and unconsciously moved his hips to shove himself even deeper into that slick mouth while his partner's head bobbed up and down his short length in an accelerative rhythm.

Soon, he would come soon if Kotetsu kept that up.

"Kotetsu-san", he tried to warn him while his breath was interrupted by countless moans and yelps of pleasure, "I'm co- I'm com-ing!"

Kotetsu didn't stop, but seemed to get even more eager as he swallowed Barnaby's cock harder, clenching his lips nearly painfully as he moved his head up and down.

Barnaby's toes curled and his fingers delved even deeper into strands of dark hair as he felt the pleasure engulfing his whole body and he came hard in Kotetsu's mouth. He fell on his back exhausted and with his breath still uneven. It had felt amazing. Too good to be true. Glazed eyes looked to Kotetsu who rose up now, leant over him and positioned his hands next to Barnaby's shoulders.

"So? Did I win the bet or what? I think that was quite an amazing load to shoot." He wiped some semen from the corner of his mouth that he hadn't managed to swallow and grinned down to Barnaby in triumph.

The feel of relief within the blonde was undescribable. His hand reached out to caress the other's cheek affectionately. It was a completely different matter if one laid hand on oneself with disgust for one's own body and barely made it to a less than satisfactory release and reaching a climax by the efforts of one's beloved person. As Kotetsu bent forward between opened legs to kiss him, his erected cock scraped over Barnaby's belly, making him aware that his partner hadn't gained anything out of this yet. Leaning up on his elbow, he grabbed for the hard length and stroked it a few times, earning himself a pained whine from the older man.

"Do you want to put that thing inside of me, old man?" He gave him a provocative look and shoved Kotetsu closer by crossing his legs around the other's waist.

"Y-yeah, I do, but... not so fast, Bunny." His voice sounded constrained as he untangled Barnaby's legs a bit and backed away sligthly. Rumaging inside his pants' pockets, he produced a small bag of unknown content and held it infront of Barnaby's nose. "If we go too fast, I'll hurt you and I'd rather not. Do you know how to use that?"

Barnaby ripped the bag open unimpressed and let the colourless liquid flow over his fingers. It was lube, he knew that much at least. He had applied some to himself pretty much every time he had masturbated, since penetration from behind felt way better than from the front.

"Yes, I do."

He gave his partner a seductive smile as he changed his position to tilt his hips upwards and put his slick fingers to his rear end. Barnaby's embarassment from before had completely vanished since he knew he didn't gross his partner out and had recognized how much the other wanted him. And he had jearned for the moment when Kotetsu would enter him for ages, so he wanted to give him a good show. First entering one, then letting another finger follow until he had three fingers inside of himself, he prepared for Kotetsu while his partner watched him. Judging from the look on Kotetsu's face and the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard, he enjoyed the view a lot.

"Bunny... Bunny...!"

The older man whimpered and had unwittingly begun to stroke himself, while his eyes were still fixated on Barnaby's fingers. His other hand grabbed one of Barnaby's knees and he began to nibble on it eagerly, drawing a surprised moan from the other. Kotetsu was a very patient man but he could only hold back that much and started to position himself between Barnaby's legs. He was still willing to restrain himself if needed, though.

"Bunny, do you think I can enter you now?"

The blonde only nodded and the second his fingers left his opening he was filled with the full length of Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. He felt torn apart but at the same time enjoyed the feeling of being filled by the other man. He panted, trying to relax as much as possible even as he clenched his ass in sheer excitement. Kotetsu went as slowly as his overstrung arousal would allow it when he started to move inside of him, testing out different angles to find the right spot to hit inside Barnaby. He knew he succeeded when the blonde threw his head back with a load groan and his insides pressed down on his cock as he repeated the movement. His trusts became harder, deeper, less stable, as he was closer to the peak than normally.

Barnaby started to move his hips in the rhythm with Kotetsu's trusts. He felt so hot, full and wanted, and Kotetsu's fierce movements applied just the right amount of pressure to his prostate to let him see stars. His free hand clawed into the side of the table in an attempt to stablize himself somehow as he rocked with him. His glossy eyes looked up to his partner who had his eyes closed and his nails digging into the sides of the table. Barnaby's look followed the movement of his torso, his muscles, the way his chest rose and fell with his unsteady breath.

Kotetsu cracked his eyes open and caught sight of Barnaby drooling over him. His voice sounded husky when he chuckled.

"Enjoying the view?"

Barnaby could only nod and gain another shade of pink to the blush in his heated face as an answer. Kotetsu bend down to kiss him playfully, but had to interrupt the contact to Barnaby's lips again and again to struggle for air. God, even watching him trying to catch his breath turned Barnaby on so much. He unconsciously even matched the other's movements of the mouth and drew in his breath at the same time. Kotetsu misinterpreted his face absorbed in observing him for a sign of longing and neglect and slid one hand down to Barnaby's small cock to grant him more pleasure.

The blonde threw his head backwards as a tingling sensation rose up his spine, caused by Kotetsu's thumb circling his dick, while his other hand had Barnaby's hip in an almost bruising grip. Barnaby wanted to say something like "It's too much!", but couldn't string the words together to form a coherent sentense. All he could muster were moans of pleasure and desperate sounds.

"That cute little cock of yours really is sensitive, huh?"

Kotetsu mocked him with a provocative grin and fervently twisted his fingers around Barnaby's manhood while he continued to fuck him hard. Truth be told he wouldn't be able to last that much longer himself and it had taken all of his concentration to even talk to his partner. Aside from the physical basis, the visual effect the blonde had on him was not to be underestimated either. After all, who wouldn't get turned on by a beautiful blonde willing and sprawled beneath oneself, reduced to begging for more with his whole body and those adorable little sounds of need? Kotetsu couldn't take it any more and shoved into Barnaby one more time before coming hard inside of him.

Feeling the hot spurts of come inside of his body was the last bit of stimulation the blonde needed before his own climax washed down on him for the second time today.

Barnaby was barely able to catch his own breath when Kotetsu, unable to support himself anymore, collapsed on top of him and tried to take in greedy gulps of air. Looking down to mussed up brown strands of hair sprawled over his chest he recognized that his vision had blurred immensely due to his glasses hanging askew now. Who cared for glasses at this moment? His first thought was to take the damn thing off, but then he considered to straighten his glasses, because seeing things sharply only within the distance of a handbreadth would mean to miss Kotetsu's facial features as soon as he would look up to him. As annoying as the glasses were when he just wanted to lean back and enjoy the afterglow, Barnaby's hands reached for the accessory and put it back in place. He didn't want to miss anything of this, not the tiniest bit.

Kotetsu's breath had finallly calmed down and he tilted his head upwards to look at his partner and found Barnaby observing him again. The blonde's look seemed relaxed but somewhat wary at the same time. Kotetsu cracked him a smile.

"We need to do this more often from now on, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah." The blonde hadn't even hesitated for a second when he answered Kotetsu's question with a shy smile.

Kotetsu rose a little and rewarded Barnaby with a kiss. Then he straightened himself and slowly pulled out of his lover. Barnaby whined a little for their intimacy coming to an end now and for being sore at the same time.

Kotetsu bent down and picked up their clothes from the floor, handing Barnaby his shirt and pants.

"Do you think we have to get back to work immediately or do you believe nobody would miss us taking a shower now?"

Before Barnaby could decide between scolding Kotetsu for wanting to slack off on the job any longer and the promising prospect of a hot shower after sweat-inducing sex, both their call bands rang and Agnes greeted them with her 'Bonjour, Heroes!'.

So duty called and the shower might have to wait for quite some time then, but maybe waiting made it even sweeter. A shower would mean to get naked again after all, and Barnaby wasn't sure whether he could control himself after he had learned that Kotetsu not only had fixed his feeling of inferiority but actually liked his small cock the way it was.


End file.
